1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical appliances for use in the field of dentistry and the like. More specifically, the present invention comprises relates to a protective sleeve for a saliva ejector (suction tube).
2. Description of the Related Art
The removal of excessive saliva and fluids from the mouth of a patient is a standard procedure for persons undergoing dental work. For years, this has been accomplished by means of powered suction devices connected to saliva ejector tubes inserted in the mouth of the patient. The ejector tube(s) may be positioned in the mouth continuously or intermittently during the dental procedure.
In order to facilitate hygiene, the portion of the ejector tube apparatus that is inserted in the mouth of the patient generally comprises a disposable, single use plastic tube. Even though the device is formed of plastic, it is nevertheless relatively hard and uncomfortable in the mouth of the patient. The need to optimally position the open distal end of the tube, and the relative hardness and rigidity of the tube, can result in irritation and/or abrasion of the soft tissues in the mouth of the patient.
As a result, various soft pads have been developed in the past for placement over at least the open distal end of the ejector tube. However, most of these have proven unsatisfactory, at least to a certain extent. Most such devices essentially comprise a tube with a continually open passage extending from end to end. As such, the pad is prone to slipping along the length of the ejector tube, either toward or away from the open distal end of the tube, thus exposing the hard plastic of the distal end of the tube. This is particularly true when the assembly is exposed to saliva in the mouth of the patient, as saliva is a very effective lubricant.
When a pad or protective cushion slips from the distal end of the tube and becomes separated from the tube while in the mouth of the patient, the dentist or assistant must stop the work in progress, remove the ejector tube and the separated cushion or pad from the patient's mouth, reinstall the cushion on the end of the tube or install a new cushion thereon, and reposition the tube in the patient's mouth before continuing with the procedure. Obviously, this entails a considerable amount of time when the problem occurs even a few times during the course of a dental procedure.
The present inventor is aware of various devices relating to saliva ejector systems used in the dental field, in addition to the above noted technology. For example, German Patent No. 3,726,349, published on Feb. 16, 1989, describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a pump apparatus and relatively small nozzle for cleaning the interperiodontal regions of the mouth.
Thus, a protective sleeve for a saliva ejector solving the aforementioned problems is desired.